With the prosperous and rapid developments in the industrial and commercial fields, people""s living quality has been largely and constantly upgraded. As a result, most consumers have higher requirements for the products they intend to purchase. The products that meet consumers"" requirements must economically provide good basic functions and have novel and unique designs. One of the ways to make an item that is displayed or arranged in the room and always appears before users more attractive and more useful is to add another new structure to the original product without adversely influencing its appearance and intended function. A wrist cushion for positioning below a user""s wrist during manipulating a mouse is an example of the above-mentioned item that is frequently used and may be improved to show a novel appearance to attract more consumers.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional wrist cushion for positioning below a user""s wrist during manipulating a mouse. The wrist cushion is typically made of a soft and elastic material, such as silicon rubber, to be a transparent product. However, the material, such as the silicon rubber, that provides sufficient softness and elasticity is usually viscid plastic or rubber material having high viscosity. That is, the conventional wrist cushion made of such high-viscosity material is not fluid at all. Thus, any ornamental article provided inside the conventional wrist cushion is maintained in a static state. In some cases, the conventional wrist cushion is simply a transparent cushion made of silicon rubber without any internal ornamental article and has a monotonous appearance.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved wrist cushion that is novel and unique because it includes fluids and movable internal ornaments to show dynamic views.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a wrist cushion that includes a soft and elastic top portion for a user to comfortably rest a wrist thereon, and a shell portion having ornamental articles movably positioned therein. Both the shell and the top portions are transparent for users to see the movable ornamental articles from outside of the wrist cushion.